gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Aphrodite
Hero Intro Back row Support Healer. Stat Growth Skills ' Loving Care' A ring of holy light heals three allies with the least HP Effect: Heal Range: 3 lowest HP members Notes: ' *Adds 24 healing per level more ' Broken Heart Deals continuous damage to an enemy Effect: Magical Damage, DOTS Range: Single, Frontmost enemy Notes: ' *Deals magic damage based on MAG ATK stat plus a continuous amount over time. *Each level of skill adds 11 DMG, and 1.2 DOT DMG. ' Undying Love Loving embrace that absorbs all damage that would reduce an ally HP below 1 Effect: Shield, Damage absorption Range: Single, team member with least HP Notes: ' *Absorbs 2000 points of damage + 100 per level *Targets a hero with the lowest health by percentage; most likely your front row tank *Misleading tooltip; works like any other shield similar to Ion's and Hades' ' Soften Stance Reduces all enemy Armor (Passive) Effect: Decreases enemy team's physical defense 'Notes: ' *Base 32 armor reduction + 0.8 armor per level Evolve White → Green * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Emerald Ring (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Novice Staff (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Sturdy Ring (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Witch Crystal (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Skull Wrap (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Heart Ring (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Wiz Robe (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Beary Witch Ring (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Life Crystal (Lvl. 21) * 1 x Emerald Ring (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Kicks Drum (Lvl. 20) Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Witch Crystal (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Eagle Medal (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Energy Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) * 1 x Heart Ring (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Unicorn Scepter (Lvl. 34) Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Life Scepter (Lvl. 30) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) * 1 x Dark Cloak (Lvl. 25) * 1 x Giant Bardiche (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Life Crystal II (Lvl. 41) Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Gift Sword (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Zeus' Diary (Lvl. 43) * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Palmed Scarf (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Beary Witch Ring (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Mithril Plate (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (Lvl. 49) * 1 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Zeus' 2nd Diary (Lvl. 63) * 1 x Life Crystal III (Lvl. 61) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Mithril Plate (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Smelling Salt (Lvl. 52) * 1 x Gift Shirt (Lvl. 70) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Razor Blade (Lvl. 44) * 1 x Anti-Wolf Rod (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Last Judgement (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Arousal Armor (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Globe (Lvl. 65) * 1 x Gift Sword (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Zeus' 3rd Diary (Lvl. 74) * 1 x Life Stone IV (Lvl. 77) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Persian Orb (Lvl. 59) * 1 x Holy Tears (Lvl. 60) * 1 x Darkos Hat (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Magic Sphere (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Khrysalis Mace (Lvl. 84) Orange → Orange + 1 * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Evo Stone (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Ardent Robes (Lvl. 84) * 1 x Anti-Wolf Rod (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (Lvl. 49) * 1 x Asferos Card (Lvl. 88) Orange + 1 → Orange + 2 * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Evo Stone (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Magic Sphere (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Etherworld Script (Lvl. 90) * 1 x Dragon's Sorrow (Lvl. 90) * 1 x Crystalline Plate (Lvl. 90) Orange + 2 * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Evo Stone (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Cobra Staff * 1 x Wraith Staff (Lvl. 90) * 1 x Pyro Pearl (Lvl. 90) * 1 x Voodoo Skull (Lvl. 90) Final Stats * STR: 959 (709+250) * INT: 1493 (1145+348) * AGI: 810 (656+154) * Max HP: 19712 (13962+5750) * PHY ATK: 2354 (1643+711) * MAG ATK: 4198 (3017+1181) * Armor: 299 (252+47) * Resist: 197 (162+35) * Physical Crit: 495 (333+62) * Magic Crit: 29 (10+19) * HP Regen: 1190 * Rage Regen: 1010 (800+210) (full rage) * Dodge: 5 * Piercing: 63 (33+30) * Ignore Resist: 35 (15+20) * Life Steal: 41 * Heal Bonus: 120% (60%+60%) Strategy One of the two best healers, and an excellent support. She has decent dps and a very good heal. Her shield blocks crowd control and targets the hero who has lost the most health. Her purple passive is very useful for increasing the physical damage of her team. She resides at the very back of the middle row so Astraea usually can't affect her with Condemnation. Hero Shard Locations *Aphrodite's Test - Chapter 2 (Elite) * Trojan War - Chapter 6 (Elite) Quotes * (Ultimate activation) - "Relax..." * (Upon selection) "In love with me...?" * (On summoning) - "Hehe, can you handle my feminine wiles?" * (Upon evolution) - "Oh, so good!" Category:Hero